


Stop the world (I wanna get off with you)

by justiceandspiders



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, idk really they're both awkward with each other, literally just bros being bros, maybe a little bit more, maybe some smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceandspiders/pseuds/justiceandspiders
Summary: It’s my 18th birthday soon and I’m just –praying- you give me what I really want au-It's Michael's eighteenth in a few days, and Jeremy has no idea what to get for his best friend.





	Stop the world (I wanna get off with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to arctic monkeys as i wrote this, hence the title  
> (it's not a songfic tho!!)

“Hey, Michael, you never did tell me what you want for your birthday.”

“Actually, I have told you! You just don’t want to listen to me. Watch out—“ Michael’s pixel character on the screen was however already on its way to protect Jeremy’s, who was currently being swarmed by a group of zombies.

As the pack were killed, the screen began to fade to white, and in black bold font ‘LEVEL COMPLETE’ appeared, which gave Jeremy the signal to pause the game for the time being. They’d been playing for a couple of hours now – similar to any other day after school, where Michael would drive the two of them to his house until either Jeremy’s father called to bring him home or either of them got too tired to play or hang out anymore (of course, the latter of the two would often end in Jeremy staying the night).

“No, but seriously Michael! Just “hanging out” is nothing, especially for your eighteenth birthday. I wanna treat you, man!” Jeremy said, placing his controller down on the floor before crossing his legs on the beanbag.

Michael wanted to laugh at that – the mere thought of Jeremy finding out what he really wanted from Jeremy for his birthday – well, he was sure their friendship would be over reasonably soon after that. Instead, he stifled a laugh and stretched himself out, half of his body across the floor while his hands fell on his stomach, fingers laced together. “I’m just happy to get high and play some games with you for the day.”

Jeremy frowned, and with both hands on either side of his beanbag, used his force to twist it so he could face Michael properly, and poked his stomach. “You did hear me when I said this was your eighteenth, didn’t you? The big one-eight!! Or… Something like that. You get what I mean! Is there not some really cool vinyl you want, or some game you’ve been wanting? Anything at all?”

“Nnnnope! Jere, all I want is you,” a slight pause, he looked over at Jeremy, “to bring yourself over to mine, and sit in your usual beanbag in front of the TV, and play Apocalypse of the Damned with me.”

“You’re so boring!”

“Oh, so you don’t want to give me my one birthday wish? That hurts.”

“I didn’t say that! I just, don’t think that’s your one birthday wish.”

“Okay.” Michael sat up now, and likewise to Jeremy, crossed his legs and faced the taller boy. “You’re right! There is something else I want. It—“

Jeremy’s phone interrupted Michael mid-sentence, which caused Jeremy to take it from his pocket and check who the caller was. “Oh, it’s my dad. Hold onto that thought real quick?” And without another word from Michael, he answered anyway. “Hey dad. Yeah, I am! Uh,” he glanced at Michael – who offered a ‘hey, Mr Heere!’ – then smiled, tilting the phone downwards slightly so he could speak to Michael. “You cool if I stay here tonight? Dad’s busy, so.”

“Oh, yeah! ‘Course it’s fine, man.”

Jeremy nodded, and then put the phone back to his ear. “It’s fine! Yeah, yeah. Okay! See you later.” He put the phone down by his controller, and looked back to Michael. “I’m sorry about that. What – what were you saying again?”

“You know. I don’t think it’s important, actually! It’s getting late, I guess.” And as Michael spoke, he saved their progress on the game and stood up to return both controllers to their spot by the console, before switching it off. Jeremy looked up at Michael as he did so, only standing up when Michael looked back so they could place the beanbags in the corner.

“It is important! You were going to tell me what you really wanted for your birthday, weren’t you?” Jeremy exclaimed, as soon as the beanbags were away he stepped over to Michael, and put both hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Tell me!!” He then proceeded to shake the shorter boy, who replied by putting his hands on top of Jeremy’s and gently pulling them down.

“My birthday isn’t for like, four days!”

“Four days is time for me to prepare and get you the perfect present!”

Letting go of Jeremy’s hands, Michael’s lips curled up into a smile, and he turned, and walked towards his wardrobe so he could pick out two sets of pyjamas. “Well…”

“Well? You have an idea?”

“Just, hurry up and get changed alright?” Michael chucked one of the pairs of pyjamas to Jeremy, and had begun to take his hoodie and shirt off. It’s not like the two hadn’t seen each other changing before, seeing as they have been friends for most of their life. Honestly, both were unfazed by the entire thing.

After changing into their sleepwear, and setting their other clothes to the side of the room, Michael sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at Jeremy, who he assumed was expecting the spare bed they would normally put down whenever he stayed over. Yet, Michael’s face was turning slightly red, and if Jeremy was looking closely, he would see Michael’s fingers fiddling with the end of his shirt.

“Uh, Michael?”

“I was thinking,” Michael suddenly blurted out, probably a little too loud, so he cleared his throat and started again. “I was thinking, why not just. Sleep here? On the bed? With me?”

Jeremy blinked a few times before he could actually process what was said. Firstly; Michael just asked for Jeremy to what, sleep with him? Second; why was he so nervous about it? “We haven’t shared a bed since like, fourth grade when my dad took us on holiday.” The memory was fond though – Jeremy’s dad had rented a caravan for the weekend, and of course Jeremy had demanded for Michael to join them. The only issue (it wasn’t really an issue, he supposed) was that there was only two beds, which meant Michael and Jeremy were bunking together for the weekend.

“I mean, it’s not anything weird. Just two bros sleeping next to each other, y’know? It’ll be like an early birthday present for me!”

While it was a little strange for Michael to ask, Jeremy had to agree that what he was asking wasn’t the end of the world or anything. “Dude, this doesn’t have to be an early birthday present, or a present at all! It might be for the best. I don’t really feel like getting the spare bed ready.”

“Right! Right, yeah. Efficient, huh? I can’t be bothered either.” Michael nodded, and slipped under the covers, expectantly waiting for Jeremy to lie beside him – he even folded the covers over, which prompted for Jeremy to move faster and soon enough the two were both lying on the bed, and Michael pulled the duvet back up so they were comfortably covered.

It was kind of weird actually, how the two of them felt so… Awkward, just lying next to each other. Michael didn’t know why, since this was almost similar to how they would act if they were smoking. This time though, there was no pot to make their minds fuzzy, and that meant no excuse for why they should be lying in the bed together. Even more so for when Michael asks, “can you turn on your side?”

“Huh?” Jeremy – on his back at this point, eyes closed – tilted his head to see Michael. He did as Michael asked, lying now so was facing Michael. Immediately, he was met with an arm wrapping around his side and Michael’s face bumping into his chest, until he realised he never took his glasses off, which caused slight pain for the both of them. Michael pulled back, and took his glasses off, sitting up only to place them on the bedside table.

“Sorry. Uh, do you mind if..?” Michael gestured to the space between them as he led back down, to which Jeremy replied with a nod, a slightly confused look on his face. This time, Jeremy put his arm around Michael, and the act was returned.

If Jeremy were being honest, he wouldn’t say there was anything bad about hugging your best friend, was there? He didn’t really know why Michael was acting so nervous about it! As though to comfort his friend, Jeremy began to rub circles into his back soothingly, subconsciously causing Michael to lean in closer towards Jeremy. “Um, Michael..? Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah um! I just wanted to—yeah. This isn’t weird for you, is it?”

“No, not at all! Best friends hug all the time, don’t they?” Jeremy was almost certain he heard something come from Michael’s mouth, but whatever it was was muffled by his own shirt. “Hmm?”

Michael shook his head, and leaned back slightly so he could speak clearly.

“Night, Jere.”

He would leave out how badly he wanted to kiss Jeremy right now.

“Goodnight Michael.”

-

Much to Jeremy’s sadness, Michael never told him what he really wanted for his birthday, and the day came sooner than he could realise. A promise was still a promise though, and as though it was just any other day, the duo were in Michael’s basement, a small cake on the end of Michael’s bed (one Jeremy had bought on his way over – a birthday would be nothing without cake!), and Michael fiddling with the games console, while Jeremy was already sitting in his usual beanbag waiting for the game to start up.

Michael picked up the two controllers as the opening credits rolled on the screen, chucking one into Jeremy’s lap while he comfortably leaned into the seat beside Jeremy. “Ready to kick some zombie ass?”

“Hell yeah!”

“But. There’s an exception, okay? If we win, I… Get to ask you to do something. Y-you don’t have to say yes to it!! But since it’s my birthday and all, I’d appreciate it.”

Jeremy looked at Michael quizzically. “Okay? I mean, as long as it’s nothing weird or anything!”

“’Course not! Not weird at all. Anyway, this is saying we complete this level!”

“You doubt our skill, my friend.”

Michael was pretty nervous once they began the level, which didn’t exactly help him much. He wasn’t as good as he normally was, but it was a good thing Jeremy was! Maybe it was the fact that Jeremy was determined to find out what Michael wanted from him, or it was just a good day for him, but ‘LEVEL COMPLETE’ shone across the screen, cheers coming from both of the boys.

Jeremy turned himself to face Michael, and was about to ask what Michael was going to say, but already Michael had set his controller down and was also facing Jeremy, a gentle blush dusting his cheeks. And, if Jeremy hadn’t been paying so much attention to Michael, he was sure he’d have missed him say, “kiss me?”

Of course, Jeremy had to take a moment to realise what Michael – his best friend – just said. Because surely, his best friend, didn’t ask to kiss him, did he? He could understand the cuddling, and sleeping in the same bed just fine, because normal friends do that at least sometimes. But as he thought about it, best friends don’t normally kiss each other.

“You just said…”

“Yeah, yeah! I know you heard me. And I mean it. So uh, if you want? You don’t have to--! I’m not expecting you to, it’s just, I’ve kind of really wanted to for a while now? And you said before, what I wanted for my birthday, and I really just wanted to say you but – oh, wow. That sounds kind of gay, doesn’t it? I guess actually, it is. A-anyway!! Do you want to..?” Michael was fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves, and his eyes were focused on one of the sleeves, too nervous to see Jeremy’s reaction to his kind-of confession. Did Jeremy notice what Michael said through his ramblings?

“Uh,” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. He was just expecting Michael to say a quick yes! Not some confession that was giving Jeremy a lot to think about. The jokes at school about them being in a relationship were sort of funny (he and Michael have always laughed at the ‘boyf riends’ on their backpacks joke. Of course, Jeremy just found it funny because it wasn’t true. Michael however, he wasn’t too sure if he thought it was funny, or just made him feel the slightest bit hopeful), but in reality, Jeremy has never really thought about his best friend than anything more than that.

“I get it if you think it’s weird—“

“No, I don’t think that… It’s – it’s okay! Let’s do it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with it? Because I don’t want you being uncomfortable about it.”

Jeremy wasn’t uncomfortable with the thought of kissing his friend at all – though he was slightly nervous that he wasn’t the greatest of kissers. Then again, he didn’t even know what Michael was expecting! He only assumed it would just be a small peck on the lips, nothing more. Getting off the beanbag, Jeremy sat in front of Michael on his knees, hands awkwardly placed on his legs as he looked up at Michael. Michael thought it would be easier if he got off his beanbag too, so he pushed himself off and beside Jeremy, also sitting on his knees. He then leaned forward, a hand reaching up to run through Jeremy’s hair, only to rest on his neck. Jeremy wasn’t sure how to react to that, he jolted a little, but proceeded to put one of his hands on Michael’s shoulder.

“If you want to uh, not, at any point, tell me, okay?” Michael said as a last warning, to which Jeremy just closed his eyes, confirming to Michael that so far all was good. Michael then leaned forward a little more, until he could feel Jeremy’s lips brushing against his own. He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips fully to the taller boy’s, the hand on his neck attempting to pull him closer. It wasn’t spectacular, and Michael wasn’t sure if Jeremy was even happy about this – he wasn’t moving at all! So Michael pulled back, and bit down on his bottom lip. “Sorry. I knew you’d—“

Jeremy didn’t give Michael a chance to reply, immediately moving forward to close the distance between them again, catching Michael off guard and causing him to fall back. Jeremy soon followed, and he put his hands down on either side of Michael to stop him from completely falling and ultimately hurting Michael. They led there in silence for only a few moments, until Michael began to laugh, and then so did Jeremy.

“Looks like you’ve finally fallen for me, huh?” Michael grinned up at Jeremy, who rolled his eyes at the joke.

“That was so bad!”

“So are your kissing skills.”

“Oh, that was low.”

Michael shifted, bringing one of his legs up until his knee was bent so he could turn himself slightly. “You can prove me wrong.”

Jeremy gasped. “I take up your challenge!” He said, before bending his elbows so he could fully reach Michael’s face, pressing his lips down against Michael’s, who returned the kiss eagerly. Jeremy opened his mouth slightly, prompting Michael to do the same, and he licked across Michael’s bottom lip, causing him to let out a short laugh. Jeremy pulled back, frowning down at Michael. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing!! It’s fine, I just can’t believe we’re actually kissing.” Michael said, a hand returning to the back of Jeremy’s neck so he could pull him down, bringing him back into another kiss.

Again, Jeremy opened his mouth and slowly licked at Michael’s lips – Michael’s hand moved down Jeremy’s back, until it rested on the small of his back, and he bunched up his shirt and held it in his hand. Jeremy started to pepper kisses around Michael’s mouth now, trailing down to his jawline, and his neck, eliciting a small groan from the boy beneath him, and causing him to pull on Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy smiled as he pressed his lips to Michael’s neck, and with one arm keeping him from falling completely on Michael, his other hand tangled in his hair. He was knelt with one leg between Michael’s, and the other to Michael’s right, and slowly, the leg between began to move upwards, as Jeremy continued to leave kisses behind on Michael’s skin, until he accidentally came into contact with Michael, who upon the contact moaned and immediately covered his mouth, eyes wide.

Jeremy sat back, allowing Michael to sit up, and he crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap, face fully flushed now. “Jere, oh my god.”

“I’m sorry, Michael! I didn’t mean to do… that..!” Jeremy held his head in his hands, covering his face in embarrassment.

“No-! Um, don’t worry about it! I wasn’t exactly expecting it but… I mean I can’t say I’m upset about it.” Michael confessed, voice gradually growing quieter.

Jeremy smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. “I thought I’d like, crossed a line or something.”

“Crossed a line?” Michael repeated, almost in shock. “You know I literally asked you to kiss me. That was like. My dream. The best birthday present, may I add.”

And suddenly, Jeremy’s smile turned into a grin and he threw himself into Michael’s arms again, but instead of assuming Michael would welcome the hug, he held his hands out to stop Jeremy. “Woah woah wait a second there, Jere. I uh.” Quickly his hands returned to his lap, and he looked away awkwardly. “Think I should sort out this problem first?” He stood up, red-faced and a tent in his pants, which now that he was standing, Jeremy was definitely able to notice now. Likewise, Jeremy stood up.

“I can’t believe I did that!! I’m so embarrassed!” Jeremy rubbed his arm, while bringing his other hand up to his face.

“No! Don’t be! It’s embarrassing for me! I’m acting just like a horny teenager would. Give me like, ten minutes, and I’ll go do something about it.” Michael suggested, and he could see Jeremy’s face go red, so felt need to clarify: “in the bathroom!! Not here!”

“W-wait,” Jeremy reached out his hand as Michael began to turn and rush to the bathroom, stopping him in his tracks. “It’s your birthday and all… Let me –“ Jeremy took a quick breath in, and let it out before speaking again, “let me help.”

Michael turned back, and for the first time since they stopped kissing, looked directly at Jeremy. “You for real?”

“It doesn’t have to be… That. You know..”

Michael smiled playfully. “You mean butt stuff?”

“You don’t have to say it–!”

“Well you weren’t gonna. And, the atmosphere feels kind of awkward here. Someone needs to lighten the mood! So. Wanna make my birthday extra special?” Michael put his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders and lightly pushed him until the back of his legs hit the bed. He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s jawline, the taller boy giggling at the delicate touch. And suddenly, Michael grinned, and pushed Jeremy down onto the bed, when he heard a yell of protest from said boy.

“Watch out for the cake!!”

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy do i love me some awkward boyf riends  
> come and talk to me about bmc on my tumblr!! insanelyinsecure-jaredkleinman


End file.
